Just For That Moment
by Twitz
Summary: Just for that moment, Hermione wanted to think that they could have been something if they had become friends. DraMione. REVIEW please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Hermione, we have to go now or we'll be late!"

"Okay Ginny! But please, let me finish fixing my hair first. I'll be out in a minute."

"Hurry up!"

"Okay okay!"

The graduation ceremony ended five hours ago. I looked at my watch and it read, 6:00. The ball was said to start at exactly 6, and for the first time, I actually didn't care if I arrived late. I mean, I'm done with those kinds of things, like when someone tells you to arrive at exactly this time, only to find out that there are only two of you present.

I'm finally done with my hair. I switched off the lights, glancing past the bath tub as I took one more look at my bathroom. I was head girl after all, so I had my own bathroom. I looked at it one last time since I'll be leaving Hogwarts, a little after midnight. As I got out of the bathroom, I felt really empty, looking at my room. This had been my room for the past year, and I loved having this one since it was the first time I had a room on my own, at least without my parents. You get to decorate stuff and all. I stole one more look at my old room. It'd be weird if I return here the next year just because I miss my old room, so I just closed my eyes and tried to imprint the picture in my head as I finally went out. Ginny and Seamus were outside, talking.

"Finally, she's out! I'll see you at the ball girls." Ginny exclaimed. Parvati and Padma gave Ginny a nod and walked away.

"Well then Gin, let's go." I said to her. After a five-minute walk, we arrived at the hall next to the great hall. It was twice bigger than the great hall. I spotted Harry and Ron. Before I could say anything to Ginny, she was already sitting next to Harry. Ron approached me, with a glass of wine in his hand.

"What took you guys so long?" He said out loud next to my ear. There was rock music being played, so it was difficult for us to hear each other.

"Oh nothing Ron, my hair just took a while to get done." I replied. He handed the glass of wine to me as we took our seats. After a while, Dumbledore came out. The other professors were seated behind him.

"Congratulations again, students! It had been a hectic year, seeing that we have finally defeated the Dark Lord, and finally completed our last year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm guessing all of you are finally relieved?" Us, students, just chorused a 'yes'.

"Well then, I wouldn't want this party to be waiting. Let the feast begin!" After that, the loud music came crashing again, the same moment as the food appeared in our tables. Ron was busy eating; Harry and Ginny were busy talking. I wasn't hungry yet, so I figured looking at everyone around a bit.

They wore simple, yet happy faces, which I envied actually. I don't know, but even now, the war is over, I'm still feeling sad. Maybe this what you feel after graduating, like you want to go back again and repeat everything, except the war of course, only the happy memories.

"Hey Hermione, why aren't you eating?" Ron asked me, his mouth still full while his other hand held a chicken lollipop.

"I don't feel hungry Ron… Maybe later."

"Okay then. If you're not eating, mind giving your plate to me?" Yes, Ron's being a pig again.

"Oh shut up Ron! Aren't you contented with the chicken you're holding? Besides, I'm feeling hungry now." He finally shuts up and continues eating as I started myself. While I was eating, I continued looking at my friends. Again, I envied them. They look so happy, while I feel something missing. I didn't want to look sad in front of them, especially to Ron and Harry. They'll be worrying again, and I didn't want that since we're supposed to be enjoying this night, the last night we'll ever have as students here at Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore raised his glass to capture everyone's attention as he stood up. "Why don't we get a hold of our partners and dance some waltz?" He suggested, adding a grin on his face.

The boys automatically stood up after his last word. Ron _is_ supposed to ask me for a dance, yet he's choosing his own plate over me. Unbelievable isn't it? But that's just typical of Ron anyway. I just remained seated on my chair and looked at the couples who were dancing. Harry and Ginny were such a perfect pair, like they were made for each other. I looked at the others, they look as if this was the time of their lives. The next stage after school is having a career, and then planning your family. It won't be a stage wherein a boy will simply court a girl, and break up with her if he falls out of love. The next stage is about choosing the person who you want to spend the rest of your life with, and that's very important. The next couple I saw was Draco and Pansy. I heard they became official when we were in our fifth year. It's a good thing the both of them resented being Death Eaters. That's why I'm happy that all of us, even in the other houses, are graduating together.

After the song ended, everyone applauded and the couples went back to their seats. The next was the slideshows. Magic sure is wonderful since the pictures are moving, unlike pictures from the muggle world. We laughed out loud since some were stolen shots while the others were edited. George recently discovered the internet and started rummaging on how to pull pranks on people using the internet, and he pulled this one quite well, with the help of the late Colin Creevey's friend, Ian. Colin left him his camera, containing all the shots that George used for the slideshow that we're watching now.

"Such good memories. I'll be sure to miss Hogwarts a lot." Harry murmured. Ron and I agreed. Even if we almost got murdered or killed here at Hogwarts, we still had the best memories here. Ginny just rested her head on Harry's shoulder as she was a bit tired from all the dancing.

Next was a speech from Professor McGonagall. For the first time, she was like, 'open' to us. She didn't sound stern or anything. She sounded 'normal'. She talked about the things she used to do when she was a student and shared some of her experiences during her first months out of school. All of them were really insightful. I looked at my watch and it read 11:45. I'm feeling sleepy myself. When I looked at Ron, he was already slumped in his chair, asleep. Ginny fell asleep on Harry's lap as well, which left me and Harry the only ones awake in our table.

"So Harry, when's the wedding?" I overheard Harry and Ginny talking about their plans for their wedding a week ago, and I just giggled while eavesdropping.

"We- what? How'd you know about that Hermione?" His voice was quite shaky, like a little kid, busted for scribbling all over a classroom wall.

"I overheard the two of you talking the other week. So when is it? Am I and Ron invited?"

"Oh… Of course you are silly! Ron's the best man and you're the maid of honor." I gave Harry a big smile, but Ginny already told me that I would be her maid of honor, to which I was truly delighted that I jumped up and down on her bed.

"That's wonderful Harry… I'm sure you'll be blessed with good-looking children." I teased him.

"Oh come on Hermione… The same goes for you and Ron."

"We haven't had plans about that yet… Ron and I agreed to concentrate with our careers for three years. And when all's well, we'd be happy to announce our plans. Don't worry, you guys will be the first ones to know." I assured him.

"Oh, is that so? Typical of Hermione, but that's a good plan. I heard Malfoy and Pansy are getting married two months from now."

"Since when have you been on rumors, Harry?"

"There not rumors Hermione… Malfoy himself said it."

"And how did you know Harry? Did you go to the Slytherin common room or something?"

"Sure did. Ron and I did! Didn't he tell you? We made a polyjuice potion, I think three months ago and went on disguised as Crabbe and Goyle again. It was there Malfoy said it to us. We almost got busted since Ron was awed in shock!"

Harry and I continued to talk about various things which included what our plans would be after Hogwarts. When I looked at my watch again, it was a little over 12:30, still, the party continued. We were allowed to stay until one in the morning.

"Harry, I have to go."

"What about Ron?" He reminded me.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not leaving the party yet. Just gonna meet some people… Some I haven't really got the chance to talk to over the past year." I explained to him. He just nodded and smiled at me. He probably knew who I was talking about.

First, I went to find Cho Chang. We were at odds since she blamed me for her break up with Harry. Harry and I were close, but for her it seemed something more than being friends. When I talked to her, she apologized. I forgave her anyway. I didn't want to have any awkward feelings toward her, if by chance I'd meet her again someday.

I talked to few people I haven't talked to in ages until I was almost through with the list. Just as I realized, the only person I haven't talked to was Malfoy.

His table was about six tables away from ours. I saw Pansy leave, probably to the ladies room. I mustered my courage to go near him. This went on for about fifteen minutes. When he's not being talked to, he walks around. I was trying to feel hopeless when he finally sat back again. I was beginning to think what took Pansy so long when I saw her talking to other Slytherin girls in the corner. For the first time since Ron kissed me back in sixth year, my heart was beating incredibly fast. I made my way towards him, the loud music only making the beating worst. I wanted to shake hands with him, since I wanted the animosity between the two of us disappear. It was my number one goal before leaving Hogwarts.

"Draco." It was like magic. I didn't expect myself to say his first name. He turned to face me. I could see well that he was surprised, not because I, Hermione Granger just called him, my all-time arch nemesis, but the fact that I called him by his first name.

"Co… congratulations… on your engagement with Pansy… on deciding to quit being a death eater... and for graduating…" I was expecting a how-the-hell-did-you-know-look, but instead, what became of his once cold, grey eyes, was a gentle look that almost made me melt. My right hand automatically sprung to life, it wanted to shake hands with him. He didn't say anything, but just smiled at me and turned the other way as Pansy was called him.

The coldness in his hand still lingered in mine. His hand was so soft, like it was silk. I'd be expecting that from a Malfoy anyway. But recalling that moment when my brown eyes met his gray ones, a realization hit me.

We could have been friends.

And maybe,

We could have been more than friends.

Why I suddenly thought of that? I don't know. It's just, it suddenly hit my mind. Like waves crashing on the rocks at the sea. I wanted to pinch myself for thinking of something like that, but then I asked myself, what if? What if it was possible? I mean, something's bound to happen when you're friends with a guy, just that it didn't happen between me and Harry. We had more of a 'sibling' bond.

I looked back at Draco again, and just for that moment, I wanted to think what could have our fate been if we were friends. Could we have become something more than that?

Just for that moment, my heart skipped a beat as I said to myself,

Maybe, neither of us will ever know.


End file.
